Miitopia
Miitopia is a role-playing game from Nintendo on the Nintendo 3DS. The player composes a team of Miis and sends them on a quest to recover the world's faces. The player doesn't fully control the party, but builds their relationships and abilities indirectly to influence the game. Gameplay The game starts with the player choosing their Miis for their player and the Dark Lord as they enter the initial town. After wandering outside the town, the player enters the first combat and decides what Job they will take. The player will later decide the other members of the party as they progress and chose their jobs as well as choosing significant side characters. The player takes their team in stages where players go along a path encountering events and battles. In combat, the player can choose what actions the player character does. However, the other party members' actions are generalized and based on what personality they have and their relations with other party members. The player can also use salts to restore health and mana. Mana and health also restore at the inn. After the day is finished, the player can choose which rooms the characters will be in with two Miis per room. A room with two Miis is more likely to improve their relationship but, bad engagements can still happen. Miis will then ask to buy something varying between food and equipment, but there is a chance they will misspend their money. In the morning, the player chooses their meal which gives specific stat boosts based on the food. There is also an arcade option in which the player can earn items and more gold. Jobs *Warrior *Mage *Cleric *Thief *Pop Star *Cat *Chef *Tank *Imp *Scientist *Princess *Flower *Vampire (unlockable) *Elf (unlockable) Food Items Each food item increases a particular statistic with a few food items increasing multiple stats at once. Each Mii will have a preference when it comes to food, and these preferences will change how much the stat is increased. The current modifiers are Hates, Dislikes, Normal, Likes and Loves. A Mii that dislikes or hates a food item will still have an increased stat gain, but less than someone who loves the food item. Non-Boss Food Items: *Butterfly Honey - MP Gain - Dropped by Rock Moths *Goblin Ham - Attack Gain - Dropped by Goblins *Mushroom Sauté - HP & MP Gain - Dropped by Smileshrooms *Banshee Tears - Magic Gain - Dropped by Banshees *Cloudyfloss - HP Gain - Dropped by Cumuli *Slime Jelly - HP Gain - Dropped by Apple Jellies amiibo support This game supports amiibo in the form of costumes for the player's party. The following amiibo are supported. Please note that amiibo cards are not supported. Amiibo not listed give the player tickets for the arcade at the inn: Reception Miitopia received "mixed or average" reviews on Metacritic getting a metascore of 67/100 based on 50 critic reviews.[https://www.metacritic.com/game/3ds/miitopia Metascore of Miitopia]Metacritic, Retrieved February 18, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.05 based on 36 critics and 2,000+ gamer ratings.[https://whatoplay.com/3ds/miitopia/ playscore of Miitopia]whatoplay.com, Retrieved February 18, 2020 Trivia *This is the first and currently only Nintendo-developed game to recieve an "adult" rating (18+) as in Russia, any game showing same-sex relationships in a positive light gets an automatic 18+ rating despite everything else in Miitopia being child-friendly. References es:Miitopia Category:2016 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Role-playing games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EPD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Nintendo Network Category:Games using Miis Category:Games with a demo Category:2017 video games